


Feathers

by WaryJMS



Series: Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Gabriel, pre-fall!lucifer, this is my first work in english please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaryJMS/pseuds/WaryJMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer explains free will to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's the first time ever I write something in English, so I'm a bit excited and embarrassed. Hope you like this!

 

  


**Title:** Feathers  
**Genre:** Fluff, Family **  
**Word Count: 534  
**Notes:** pre-fall!Lucifer,  
Lubriel brotp

  
Nothing bothered Lucifer, nothing at all.

He laid gently against the Tree, motionless, his only movement being his shallow breaths making his chest rise and fall as slow and quiet waves. His back sank into the familiar touch of the Tree and he closed his almost heavy lids, relaxed.

«Luci?», a little voice whispered, a hidden tone of weariness making his way out of the blue, revealed by the hesitation in the little fledging's voice. Lucifer sighed.

«Gabriel», he softly called, and he opened his eyes to look at his little brother. «My, come here. What's wrong?». 

Gabriel trembled and shook his head, almost willing to forget what he wanted to tell the archangel who sat just in front of him. «I should not – I'm sorry». 

«Wait», said Lucifer, and he pointed to the ground near him, inviting Gabriel to join his older brother under the huge apple tree. He did.

«Why?», the little angel simply asked. Lucifer sighed again, as his white wings begun to curl with uncomfortableness. For the first time in his life, the road he was following seemed uneasy to be explained, as if it was almost ineffable, and the sight of his little frightened brother made Lucifer's belief, if possible, a even more complicated subject. «Gabriel», he murmured, eyes staring the ground. «Gabriel, the road our Father chose for you could hardly be easy, but it surely isn't unsuitable for you nor for any of our brothers. I-».

«But you didn't follow it. Why should I?».

Lucifer's eyes flashed to him. His hazel eyes shone so bright – almost as much as his tiny wings, sparkling with even more glory than the other angel's. He was truly going to become the most majestic angel, if not of the whole Heaven, at least of the very garrison, and Lucifer's heart felt as if it was being stabbed at the mere thinking of Gabriel having a different future than the one their Father had destinated to him. Gabriel's eyes kept sinking into his own, and “ _I can't do it”_ was all The Morning Star could think.

«Free will... is a anguished and tormented journey, probably the most dangerous for someone like me or you», he said, carefully choosing his own words, talking to his brother in an almost unearable whisper. «Surely it isn't the best, nor the simpliest. I do not want you to do anything but what's been set for you future». 

«But», Gabriel protested, «I want to. I am willing to suffer – I want to decide. Luci, I want to be like you – if only I could».

Lucifer watched him with pain in his eyes, and his white wings trembled to wrap his favorite brother into their tender grasp. Will shone into Gabriel's wide eyes and, worst of all, Lucifer could clearly read it and he know there would have been nothing to do but delaying his wave of rebellion. So he gave in and let his feathers warm the little body of his confused brother, giggling softly. «You aren't even able of flying».

The fledgling looked for a moment at his tiny weak golden wings, then rose his head and smiled to Lucifer. «Teach me?».


End file.
